The Kingdom of New Japan
Main Information The Kingdom of New Japan is a country in Untold Empires: Legacy of the old. This country was made by ShooptheWoop. The Character Sheet First post.First post. Nation Name: The Kingdom of New Japan Territory: Japan, China, Mongolia, North Korea, South Korea, Nepal (Has a moon colony, and a mars colony) Government: Monarchy Military: Branches In Aeris vis: The Airforce De vi loci: The Groundforce (Army) Sed aqua quam vim: The Water Force (Navy) De vi loci: The Space Force (Space Army) Praecipua Opis: Special Ops Et omnia circa Vis: The All-Around Force (They are for the best of the best, who have been in all of the Forces) Gun Draco Cast Arcus: A machine sniper rifle Arcus deorum: The earliest of Lazer guns, They can blast a lazer that temporally blinds the enemy and hurts them, it does not kill them, it is a Turret on wheels typically pushed by 3 people. Arcus sequuntur somnia: This is a shotgun pistol, It is the size of a pistol with the power of a shotgun Fortissimus omnes arcus: Also known as doomsday, this is a Machine Shotgun, it has a sleek Sci-Fi design even if it is not Sci-Fi Bombs and Missiles Limbo: A bomb said to bring darkness to everything. It does no explosion damage. When it hits the ground it turns off all electronics in a 5 mile area and it pushes poison out. Bloodspiller: This is a missile that when it hits the ground, not only does it explode but it sends blades everywhere stabbing anyone near it Perfect Storm: A Nuclear bomb 100X as powerful as the one dropped on Hiroshima. Mors Deque: A Napalm bomb with the power of 5 bombs dropped on Hiroshima. (They also have V4 rockets but you know what those do) Mechs Dark Penetrator: Unstoppable Monster (A mech meant for destroying walls and building) Ground Shaker: Mars Five (A mech invented on the mars colony, it is used to shake the ground to bring Buildings down) Spacebot: Kali Nineteen (A mech meant for space travel, used as the new space suits, it is the 19th version of it) Covert Driller: Strike Liger (A mech dedicated to drillings holes so members of the military can travel faster) Fire Titan: Ares E (A mech armed with a Mecha Sword and a Flamethrower, it can blast fire out of its mouth) Tactical Slayer: Siege Gladiator (A mecha used to run through armies quickly) Main Boats NKJS Tokyo: An Aircraft Carrier Mark 4. It has multiple Torpedoes in the bottom of it. NKJS Shanhai: A Destroyer with a total of 10 Arcus deorum as extra defense against other armies NKJS Toona: A Frigate Economy: Vehicles excluding trains and streetcars: Machinery: Electronic equipment: Optical, technical and medical apparatus: Iron and steel: Organic chemicals: Plastics: Ships, boats and other floating structures: Articles of iron or steel: History: The New Kingdom of Japan is what some people used to call a Super power. They have Nuclear capabilities, they are huge, and they have China. Now though, when the only countries left are Super Powers, so this makes the NKJ just average. But you want to here history don't you, well ok. The NKJ was formed after WW3 when China, Mongolia, Nepal, and the Koreas where weak. Japan invaded the countries and annexed them, though completely taking them was hard as there was a lot of Rebellions to Quell, but not counting that it was easy. The invasions took a total of 3 years to complete, and to quell all of the rebellions took 1 but after those 4 years. The Kingdom of Japan was formed. They instituted a Monarchy, and King Eatza Toona took control. This did not last though.... During WW4 Eatza was murdered and the Kingdom of Japan went through a state of Anarchy, it looked like the feudal ages down there, Families fighting families for control, which only 1 would get. While other countries where fighting around the Kingdom of Japan, the New Kingdom of Japan was formed. Kiemon Ohmiya took control right before WW4 ended. He took what Eatza made and he made it better. He created better weapons, he colonised the moon and mars, and he got rid of bad laws. Right now the NKJ is in relative peace. Religion: Christianity Language: Japanease Top 5 largest cities: Tokyo: 17 million Shanhai (Formally Shanghai): 16 million Pekin (Formally Beijing): 15 million Osaka: 10 Million Yokohama: 9 Million